Como caido del cielo
by ViiCo
Summary: Termina el sexto año en hogwarts del trio de oro.La muerte de Dumbledore en la torre de astonomía y un accidente hacen que el curso de la guerra cambie.Los miembros de la orden capturan a una persona destacada entre las filas de Voldemort.¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

LA CAÍDA DE UN GIGANTE

Harry no podía creerlo, Dumbledore había caído. Draco lo dejó indefenso frente a los mortífagos que finalmente lo mataron. Snape fue quien dio el golpe de gracia, pero eso poco importaba, estaba seguro de que el director podría haber vencido a todos los mortífagos si hubiese tenido su varita. El odio crecía en su interior, sus manos temblaban por la rabia y la impotencia.

Draco cogió la escoba que le tendió Snape, él mismo se montó en otra y ambos se elevaron hacia la oscura noche. Harry sintió que la rabia explotaba en su interior y el hechizo salió de su varita sin ni siquiera pronunciarlo. Nunca se le dieron bien esos hechizos silenciosos pero esta vez le salió como si fuese lo más natral del mundo.

Vio a Draco caer y a Snape intentar frenar su caída y la satisfacción lo inundó. Los mortífagos se inclinaron en el borde de la torre para ver la escena. Bellatrix lanzó un alarido al ver como su sobrino se estrellaba contra el suelo al resbalar de la escoba de Snape a tres metros del suelo.

Los terrenos de Hogwarts se llenaron de gente asombrada. Unos miraban al director tendido en el suelo y otros observaban a Snape, ya con su máscara de mortífago, inclinado sobre Draco. Mcgonagall lanzó un hechizo a Snape, que éste desvió rápidamente antes de retomar el vuelo dejando a Draco tendido en el suelo.

Bellatrix volvió a gritar, insultando al hombre que dejó desprotegido a su sobrino, y eso hizo que la atención de alumnos y profesores se enfocara en la torre.

Los miembros de la orden del Fénix aparecieron frente a las puertas de los terrenos del colegio y ayudaron a cercar a los mortífagos. Bellatrix se resistió hasta el último segundo hiriendo de gravedad a Remus y Greyback atacó a Bill mientras intentaba huir por las escaleras de la torre.

El resto de los mortífagos fueron reducidos sin apenas problemas.

El gran comedor era un hervidero de murmullos. El director yacía muerto en la habitación contigua y cientos de alumnos asustados preguntaban por qué. Los heridos estaban siendo atendidos por la señora Pomfrey y algunos miembros de la orden mientras Mcgonagall, como directora en funciones, preparaba un discurso.

Harry, Ron y Hermione no prestaban atención a la charla de su ahora nueva directora. Harry le contaba a sus amigos lo ocurrido en la torre y como derribó a Malfoy de su escoba. Ron abría y cerraba la boca como un pez buscando las palabras adecuadas y Hermione escandalizada se tapaba la cara con las manos. Cuando Harry terminó con su relato Hermione comenzó a hablar como si le hubiesen dado a un interruptor.

-Harry pero cómo pudiste? Casi lo matas!

-Él es el responsable de la muerte de Dumbledore, quién va a parar ahora a Voldemort? Hermione esto es más grave que la vida de esa asquerosa serpiente.

-Bueno a mi no me parece que lo que hiciste estuviera mal, esto es una guerra al fin y al cabo.

-Cómo puedes decir eso Ronald? Si hubiese sido…

No pudieron seguir hablando ya que Mcgonagall mandó a todos a sus habitaciones. Cuando los tres chicos cruzaban las grandes puertas del gran comedor la directora los alcanzó.

-Potter, Weasley, Granger venid conmigo.

Siguieron a la mujer por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la enfermería. Ron hizo el intento de ir a la cama de su hermano pero la profesora lo detuvo.

-Hay cosas que debemos atender antes que su hermano señor Weasley.

Caminaron hasta la mitad de la estancia y se asomaron a la cama de Draco que dormía todavía. Tenía un cabestrillo en el brazo y la cabeza vendada.

-Potter si no me equivoco es usted el responsable de esto-apuntó a Draco con el dedo mientras hablaba.

-Profesora es el responsable de la muerte de Dumbledore! No iba a dejarlo ir sin más!- Harry se desesperaba por momentos, todos querían hacerlo parecer el malo.

Las facciones de Mcgonagall se relajaron, podía comprender el dolor que sentía Harry tras la pérdida del anciano.

-De todas formas, Potter, no ha estado bien. Mañana por la mañana quiero verlo en mi despacho, tengo algunas cosas que comunicarle.

Tras decir estas palabras, la directora se marchó dejando a los chicos algo confusos.

-No te expulsaran no?-Ron fue el primero en hablar pero al ver a su familia entrar por el retrato fue con ellos.

Fue una noche horrible para todos los habitantes del castillo, todos llenos de preocupaciones e incertidumbre. Los heridos en el ataque se repondrían aunque quedarían algunas secuelas. Los mortífagos presos en las mazmorras del castillo estaban fuertemente vigilados por algunos miembros de la orden.

El amanecer no se hizo esperar demasiado y es castillo despertó. Harry se dirigió temprano hacia el despacho de la directora. No había nadie por los pasillos como era de esperar y pronto llegó a la gárgola que custodiaba la escalera.

-Te están esperando-fue lo único que dijo la estatua antes de dejarlo pasar, sin contraseña.

El chico tocó la puerta un sola vez y esta se abrió rápidamente mostrando a la directora detrás del escritorio que le resultaba ya tan familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

REORGANIZACIÓN

_/ El amanecer no se hizo esperar demasiado y es castillo despertó. Harry se dirigió temprano hacia el despacho de la directora. No había nadie por los pasillos como era de esperar y pronto llegó a la gárgola que custodiaba la escalera._

_-Te están esperando-fue lo único que dijo la estatua antes de dejarlo pasar, sin contraseña._

_El chico tocó la puerta un sola vez y esta se abrió rápidamente mostrando a la directora detrás del escritorio que le resultaba ya tan familiar. /_

-Harry, el señor Malfoy aún no ha despertado y no sabemos cuándo ni cómo va ha hacerlo-hizo una pausa y al ver que Harry no añadía nada continuó- éste ha sido un accidente muy desafortunado por varias razones, pero la más significativa es que nuevamente estás en peligro. Con una parte importante parte de sus seguidores cautivos el que no debe ser nombrado estará furioso y eso te sitúa en el punto de mira una vez más.

-Dumbledore me dijo que el sacrificio de mi madre me protege hasta la mayoría de edad.

-Y es cierto, pero es peligroso dejarte desprotegido si el Señor Tenebroso esta enfurecido. Hay dos aurores buscando a tus tíos, os iréis a vivir a la casa de Grinmul place.

En ese momento entraron en la estancia Ron y Hermione.

-Bien, veo que les llegaron las lechuzas. Ahora que ya estáis los tres aquí debo añadir una última cosa. Habrá una red flu protegida entre su casa- señala a Ron con una mano- y Grinmul place-añade señalando ahora a Harry. Señor Weasley sus padres ofrecieron su casa como cuartel de la orden y a cambio pondremos una protección exclusiva en la zona. Señorita Granger, con respecto a lo que ya habíamos hablado, creo que es un buen momento para poner en práctica su idea.

Hermione asintió despacio y explicó a sus amigos.

-Voy a desmemorizar a mis padres para dejarlos fuera de todo lo que se avecina.

Mcgonagall carraspeó llamando la atención de los chicos y continuó hablando.

-Deberían volver a su sala común, el entierro de Dumbledore será al atardecer.

Los chicos salieron del despacho y caminaron en silencio, el desayuno ya había terminado así que se fueron directamente hacia la sala común. Había muy pocos alumnos por los pasillos y todos eran mayores, prefectos en su mayoría.

Al entrar por el retrato de la dama gorda todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ellos tres, Neville se levantó de un sillón y se acercó.

-Es cierto lo que dicen? Casi matas a Malfoy?- no había miedo en su voz, tampoco sorpresa, solo curiosidad por confirmar el rumor.

-Lo tiré de la escoba-respondió secamente Harry. No quería que todos lo juzgaran.

-Desde la torre de astronomía- añadió Seamus.

-Qué pasó Harry?-Neville volvió a captar la atención de Harry.

Harry nunca fue muy dado a los discursos y no iba a ser menos pero Dumbledore no querría que mintiera ni que suavizara la verdad por aterradora que fuese, así que cogió aire y comenzó a relatar lo que pasó en la torre de astronomía. Procuró contar los hechos sin dejar que su rabia y su dolor se interpusiesen pero no pudo evitar apretar los puños al recordar como Malfoy dejó desprotegido a Dumbledore.

-Lo sabía, Malfoy siempre fue un títere, puede que sea una serpiente asquerosa pero no tiene la sangre fría como para ser un mortífago de verdad. -Neville miró con gesto comprensivo a Harry y le dio una palmada en el hombro- de todas formas se lo mereció.

Una vez que la curiosidad de la sala común quedó satisfecha todo el mundo volvió a sus asuntos. La gran mayoría de la gente escribía cartas a sus familias contándoles o ocurrido.

Los tres chicos se sentaron cerca del fuego, estaban cansados pero no tenían ganas de subir a sus habitaciones, aún faltaba para el entierro de Dumbledore.

-Hermione dónde vas a vivir si desmemorizan a tus padres?

-No sé, ese es el único punto que queda por tratar con Mcgonagall.

-Ven conmigo a Grinmul place si quieres, no soportaría estar allí solo con mis tíos. –Harry esbozó una sonrisa, le agradaba la idea de vivir con Hermione.

-Gracias Harry.

Un poco antes de la hora de comer una lechuza llego a la sala común, traía una nota para todos los Gryffindor:

_Se está llevando a cabo el traslado de los mortífagos, hasta el entierro del director Dumbledore nadie podrá salir de su casa común. Los elfos domésticos dejarán la comida a la hora de siempre._

_M. Mcgonagall _

Muchos alumnos se quejaron y la tomaron con los prefectos que intentaban poner orden. Pero no había nada que hacer, las órdenes eran claras.

A la hora acordada los alumnos salieron a los terrenos del castillo donde, frente a la tumba blanca de mármol, se llevó a cabo la sencilla ceremonia.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Malfoy Snape explicaba al Señor Tenebroso los detalles de la muerte de Dumbledore.

-Snape, explícame otra vez porqué falló nuestro plan- la voz siseante de Voldemort sonaba tranquila y amenazadora.

-Señor, Draco cayó de la escoba y eso nos distrajo a todos.

-Un estúpido niño que ni siquiera sabe volar…-dejó las palabras en el aire y miró a Lucius- tu hijo es el responsable de la pérdida de mi mejor subordinada

-Señor, yo no… no sé… como pudo…

-Silencio- la rabia fluía por el pecho de Voldemort. Se estaban complicando mucho las cosas.

La maldición asesina le salió sin siquiera un susurro de sus finos labios y Lucius cayó fulminado frente a la mirada de su sorprendida esposa.

-Snape hay un cambio de planes.


	3. Chapter 3

LA DIADEMA DE RAVENCLAW

_/ Mientras tanto en la mansión Malfoy Snape explicaba al Señor Tenebroso los detalles de la muerte de Dumbledore._

_-Snape, explícame otra vez porqué falló nuestro plan- la voz siseante de Voldemort sonaba tranquila y amenazadora._

_-Señor, Draco cayó de la escoba y eso nos distrajo a todos. _

_-Un estúpido niño que ni siquiera sabe volar…-dejó las palabras en el aire y miró a Lucius- tu hijo es el responsable de la pérdida de mi mejor subordinada_

_-Señor, yo no… no sé… como pudo…_

_-Silencio- la rabia fluía por el pecho de Voldemort. Se estaban complicando mucho las cosas._

_La maldición asesina le salió sin siquiera un susurro de sus finos labios y Lucius cayó fulminado frente a la mirada de su sorprendida esposa._

_-Snape hay un cambio de planes./_

El funeral terminó con el discurso de Mcgonagall y los alumnos se dirigieron a sus casas comunes para volver a sus hogares a la mañana siguiente.

Los tres amigos se despidieron en la puerta de los dormitorios, Hermione tan solo tenía que meter algo de ropa y unos libros tenía casi listo su baúl. La chica se sorprendió al ver una lechuza posada en la ventana. Cogió la nota y la abrió mientras veía como el ave se alejaba.

_Señorita Granger, sus padres ya fueron desmemorizados por un sanador de San Mungo, se encuentran realojados en otra ciudad para mayor protección. Ahora si es tan amable diríjase a la enfermería, allí debemos tratar un asunto._

_M. Mcgonagall_

Hermione salió de la sala común dejando a Ron a cargo de los menores y encaminó hacia la enfermería.

Mientras tanto Harry también caminaba por los pasillos del castillo en dirección a la enfermería. Cuando entró vio a Hermione sentada en una silla con las manos en el regazo y con gesto nervioso.

-Harry, el señor Malfoy ha despertado, debido al golpe no recuerda nada. No sabe quién es ni lo que ha pasado. Hermione va a encargarse de él hasta que comience el siguiente curso.

El chico tardo una milésima de segundo en entenderlo, cuando la idea asaltó su cerebro miró serio a Hermione.

-Va a vivir con nosotros. – no lo preguntó porque ya sabía la respuesta.

Hermione lo mira entristecida y Harry relaja el rostro, sabe que no es culpa suya. Se acerca a su amiga y le coge las manos.

-No te preocupes, a lo mejor sin memoria no es tan malo.

Intenta sonreír pero no cree lo que dice y Hermione lo nota. Agradece su esfuerzo y lo abraza y entonces la directora llama su atención y los conduce hasta la cama del confuso Draco.

-Draco ellos son Harry y Hermione-Mcgonagall los presenta como si no se conocieran-ella es la chica que se hará cargo de ti hasta que recuperes la memoria.

-No tengo padres?- su tono de voz era inexpresivo pero sus ojos no mentían, tenía miedo.

-Sí, pero es difícil de explicar.

El chico no insistió más, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana y la dejó vagar por los terrenos del castillo.

-Hermione quédate con él, Harry acompáñame antes de irte me gustaría que hicieses algo.

Mcgonagall condujo a Harry hasta la puerta de la enfermería y allí le contó su última tarea en el castillo.

-Los mortífagos entraron por el armario evanescente de la sala de los menesteres pero los aurores no saben cómo entrar en la sala para destruirlo, podrías guiarlos?

-Claro profesora-tras decir esto el chico se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la entrada de la sala.

Mientras Hermione observaba a Draco que seguía mirando por la ventana.

-Hermione, nos conocíamos de antes?

-Sí, algo así

El chico la miró unos momentos antes de volver a mirar por la ventana y seguir hablando.

-Recuerdo a una cosa- hizo una pausa para mirar a Hermione- antes de perder el conocimiento, recuerdo a un hombre.

Lo recorrió un estremecimiento y se hizo el silencio. Hermione estaba sorprendida, Draco parecía una persona totalmente diferente sin su habitual máscara de superioridad y arrogancia.

-Aquel hombre me dijo que iban a estar enfadados conmigo por no haber terminado el trabajo.

-Era demasiado para ti.

-Qué debía hacer?

-Matar a un hombre- Hermione desvió la mirada, no soportaba la idea de hablar tan tranquilamente sobre ese tema.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Draco vio un gesto de sorpresa y miedo. Realmente había cambiado tanto?

Harry conducía a los dos aurores por el laberinto de objetos de la sala de los menesteres. Acabaron llegando al armario evanescente después de casi veinte minutos dando vueltas.

-Estos cabrones son muy listos, seguro que esta es la única forma de entrar en el castillo sin ser detectados.-dijo un auror acercándose al armario.

-Pues dentro de poco no va a existir esa manera-añadió el otro riendo.

El que estaba más cerca del armario paseó alrededor del objeto y al volver junto a su compañero vio algo que lo dejó sorprendido.

-Rob mira lo que hay encima del armario

-Jack es una bonita peluca de fiesta pero estamos trabajando-se burlo de él el otro auror.

-No idiota debajo, debajo de la peluca, no es…?

Rob cogió un armario lleno de pociones y se subió para ver mejor. Su cara pasó de la incredulidad al asombro.

-Es la diadema Jack, es la diadema perdida.-Los aurores se miraron unos momentos- _accio diadema._

El objeto no se movió ni un ápice.

-Rob cógela con la mano esta sala debe impedir los hechizos convocadores.

Harry había estado observando la escena a unos pasos de distancia. Vio al auror tocar la diadema con la palma de la mano y antes de poder cogerla soltó un alarido. Su cuerpo se contorsionó y finalmente cayó del mueble en el que estaba.

-Rob, levanta, Rob!- el auror perplejo gritaba y zarandeaba a su compañero sin éxito.

Se giró lentamente hasta el armario y subiéndose en el mueble en el que antes estaba Jack cogió la diadema utilizando la pata de una silla rota.

Bajó de nuevo al suelo murmurando algo como _tú te vienes al ministerio _yentonces Harry reaccionó. La diadema era otro horrocrux, el objeto de Ravenclaw. Harry se acercó al auror lentamente y los desmemorizó.


	4. Chapter 4

EL REGALO DE KING CROSS

_/ -Rob, levanta, Rob!- el auror perplejo gritaba y zarandeaba a su compañero sin éxito._

_Se giró lentamente hasta el armario y subiéndose en el mueble en el que antes estaba Jack cogió la diadema utilizando la pata de una silla rota. _

_Bajó de nuevo al suelo murmurando algo como tú te vienes al ministerio y entonces Harry reaccionó. La diadema era otro horrocrux, el objeto de Ravenclaw. Harry se acercó al auror lentamente y los desmemorizó. /_

Una vez destruido el armario, Harry y Jack llevaron al auror muerto y la diadema hasta el despacho de Mcgonagall. Allí el auror regresó al ministerio dispuesto a relatar una convincente historia sobre la muerte desafortunada de su compañero al tropezar con un objeto maldito de la sala de los menesteres. Harry se quedó en el despacho contando la verdad a la directora.

Hermione llevaba ya unas horas en la enfermería, había oscurecido. Había mantenido una charla muy entretenida con Draco contándole cosas del castillo, cosas que él escuchaba sorprendido.

-Pero y cuando llueve que se hace? Nos mojamos?- el chico preguntaba ahora sobre el techo del gran comedor.

-No, el techo sigue ahí, solo que refleja el exterior.

-Eso parece estar bien, cuándo saldré de aquí y podré verlo?

-Mañana nos iremos, pero supongo que podremos desayunar en el gran comedor.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Draco, definitivamente parecía una persona totalmente diferente. La señora Pomfrey se asomó por la cortina del cubículo de Draco y avisó a Hermione de que tenía que irse pronto. Ya era hora de volver a la sala común.

La chica se despidió con la mano y volvió a su sala común donde se encontró a Harry y Ron esperándola.

La pusieron al día sobre la muerte del auror y el descubrimiento de la diadema. Harry utilizó una vez más el sombrero seleccionador para encontrar la espada de Godric Gryffindor y así destruyó el siguiente horrocrux.

-El diario, el anillo y la diadema ya no son un problema-dijo Harry emocionado- falta algo de Hufflepuff, encontrar el guardapelo original, matar a la serpiente y el propio cuerpo de Voldemort- Harry iba contando con las manos.

-Aún falta trabajo-dijo Ron apesadumbrado.

-Pero hemos avanzado mucho, ya tenemos que buscar un objeto menos.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó temprano, dejó todas sus cosas listas para bajar a desayunar y se encontró con Harry y Ron en la puerta de la sala común.

-Draco comerá con nosotros?- preguntó ron con desgana.

-La verdad es que no lo sé.

-Hermione tienes que tener cuidado con él, puede que todo eso de perder la memoria sea una farsa.

-Si, a lo mejor solo quiere salvar su culo.

-No había pensado en eso…-susurró la chica pensativa.

Draco estaba terminado de vestirse, su brazo y su cabeza estaban totalmente curados pero su memoria seguía de vacaciones. La verdad es que no estaba tan mal, era molesto pero Hermione lo había ayudado, estaba creando nuevos recuerdos. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Salió animado de la enfermería y caminó hacia el gran comedor tal y como Hermione le indicó la noche anterior. Se extravió un par de veces pero logró encontrar el camino. Justo antes de llegar alguien lo agarró del brazo y él se giró rápidamente.

-Draco cariño no te asustes, soy yo- dijo Pansy antes de darle un beso en la boca.

El chico estaba muy sorprendido, totalmente parado junto a las grandes puertas.

-Parece que no te acuerdas de mí-continuó Pansy haciendo pucheros para llamar la atención de Draco.

Entró en el gran comedor y fue guiado por la chica hasta la mesa de Slytherin donde mucha gente lo saludaba. En esa mesa no veía a Hermione pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso ya que un chico empezó a hablarle.

-Draco que pasó ahí arriba?

-Arriba dónde?-no prestaba demasiada atención, acababa de ver el techo transparente-impresionante-un susurro escapó de sus labios.

-Draco despierta! Qué pasó en la torre de astronomía? Porqué sigues aquí?

-Dónde quieres que esté sino?- el chico se empezaba a irritar, eran demasiadas preguntas para él.

-Cómo que…? Te ibas con Snape a casa después del trabajo…

La expresión de Draco cambió, cuánta gente sabía eso? Se levantó de la mesa y desapareció por las puestas del vestíbulo hacia los terrenos. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba pensar. Pero esa cabeza suya no funcionaba bien.

Era hora de irse y Hermione no encontraba a Draco por ninguna parte. No lo veía desde que salió disparado del gran comedor. Se sobresaltó al notar una mano en su hombro.

-Siento llegar tarde- dijo secamente Draco.

En todo el trayecto en el expreso de vuelta a King Cross Draco apenas habló, estaba pensativo y se notaba que algo le preocupaba.

Cuando se bajaron del tren las familias abarrotaban el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco fueron de los primeros en salir ya que no esperaban a nadie y lo que vieron al pasar el muro los dejó helados.

Siete mortífagos los recibían formando una muralla. Su primera reacción fue dar media vuelta y volver al andén pero el muro estaba bloqueado. Echaron a correr por la estación y alcanzaron a ver una pila de muggles muertos repartidos por todo el suelo de la estación.

No tenían escapatoria, los mortífagos los cercaban y superaban en número. Los chicos buscaban una forma de avisar a alguien pero la idea llegó por parte de Hermione. Con la mano en su bolsillo buscó el galeón encantado que utilizaban para comunicarse con el ED, esperando que el mensaje llegara lo bastante rápido como para sacarlos del apuro.

Cuando todo parecía no poder ir peor las filas de mortífagos se abrieron y apareció la figura de Voldemort seguida de cerca por Nagini.

-Fallaste. Y te unes a las filas de los impuros-dijo Voldemort con desprecio- Este es el premio de la deslealtad.

Dicho esto el cuerpo inerte de Lucius cayó a los pies de Draco que lo miró con una mezcla de confusión y horror. Una punzada en la sien, un flujo de recuerdos que van demasiado rápidos.

-Draco mírame- la voz siseante de Voldemort llega a sus oídos.

Levanta la vista y ve a su madre atada, Voldemort suelta sus ataduras y la mujer corre hacia su hijo. Cuando tan solo faltan unos pocos metros para que llegue el Señor Oscuro lanza la maldición asesina. El cuerpo de la mujer da una fuerte sacudida y choca con Draco que cae de espaldas.

Voldemort suelta una carcajada estridente antes de percibir los pasos apresurados al otro lado de la estación. Voldemort echa una rápida mirada atrás.

-No me he olvidado de ti, Harry Potter.- Voldemort da una rápida indicación a sus súbditos con la mano y todos se desaparecen dejando la estación en un completo silencio.

Draco se levanta al tiempo que otra oleada de recuerdos lo ataca. Cae de rodillas al suelo cuando aurores y miembros de la orden llegan al lugar.

-Había mortífagos disfrazados de muggles en la puerta, qué ha pasado aquí?- añade Remus al ver a Draco en el suelo y a sus padres muertos.

-Eran mis padres verdad?-susurró Draco con la voz quebrada.


	5. Chapter 5

LOS PLANES DE VOLDEMORT

La muerte de los Malfoy y la reciente incorporación de Draco a las filas de la orden era la noticia del día. Aún nadie era consciente de la amnesia del chico y asociaban su confusión a la muerte de sus padres.

Habían pasado dos días desde el accidente y Draco no decía nada. No parecía afectado pero se notaba que tampoco estaba bien. Hermione intentaba sacarle temas de conversación pero apenas lograba que apartara la mirada de la ventana.

Esa misma noche el chico deambulaba por los pasillos de la antigua casa, no lograba conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de dale vueltas a todo lo que había conseguido recordar. Una escena. Una habitación oscura. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Voldemort en un extremo de una larga mesa invitándolo a acercarse. Intentaba no ser un cobarde pero tenía miedo, recordaba el miedo. Pero no sabía a qué temía. El Señor Oscuro sacó su varia y rozó su antebrazo izquierdo. Un dolor intenso comenzó a recorrerlo desde la muñeca hasta el codo. El dolor se volvió fuego insoportable y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Recordaba un silbido en sus oídos.

-Cuando termines tu cometido serás uno de los nuestros, para siempre.

Después todo estaba negro otra vez. Se miró el antebrazo una vez más, la marca ya no era negra. Había perdido color desde que despertó en la enfermería del castillo. Ahora era gris oscura.

Necesitaba saber que significaba así que caminó decidido hasta la habitación de Hermione, ella era inteligente seguro que sabía algo.

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces sin respuesta. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras zarandeaba suavemente a la chica.

Se despertó sobresaltada y sacó su varita de debajo de la almohada apuntando con ella a Draco.

-Tranquila soy yo, solo necesito preguntarte una cosa.

-Llevo dos días intentando hablar contigo y tu vienes a las tres de la mañana?

Estaba molesta podía notarlo en su tono de voz. Se quedó callado unos momentos y finalmente se quitó la camiseta que le dieron para dormir. Hermione enrojeció en un instante e instintivamente se echó hacia atrás. Draco extendió su brazo izquierdo esperando que la chica lo sacara de su ignorancia.

Tras unos segundos Hermione encendió la lámpara de araña de la habitación y se sentó más cerca de Draco mirando detenidamente la marca de su brazo.

-No había visto ninguna como esta- hizo una pausa para rozar la marca con las yemas de los dedos- no es que haya visto muchas per todas son negras.

-Se ha ido aclarando desde que desperté.

-No hay libros fiables sobre mortífagos o sobre sus prácticas, pero si hay rumores…

Los ojos de Hermione brillaban de emoción, no todos los días se puede encontrar información nueva sobre tu enemigo. Aunque Draco no parecía un enemigo…

Al ver que la chica analizaba la marca pensativa sin decir nada Draco volvió a hablar.

-Qué rumores?

La chica levantó la vista y le contó todo lo que había leído sobre el tema. Hablaron durante horas comentando y debatiendo sobre la veracidad de algunos rumores y sobre los detalles de la ceremonia en la que se pone la marca. El amanecer los sorprendió y tras unos momentos de silencio en los que miraron los rayos de sol Draco cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Sangre sucia…

La sonrisa de Hermione se borró. Draco abrió los ojos y la miró unos momentos.

La mansión Malfoy estaba silenciosa. En todos los pasillos se podía oler un rastro de miedo. Desde la muerte de Lucius y Narcisa el Señor Oscuro había estado de mal humor. Él era consciente de que la magia antigua que lo protegía gracias a su madre seguía activa. Renacer en su cuerpo utilizando su sangre debería hacerlo inmune pero no podía arriesgarse. Podía esperar unos meses.

Lo que hacía posible esa protección era que aún vivía con sus tíos pero ya no estaban en aquel pueblo muggle. Tenía dementores rondando ese barrio y estaba seguro de que no estaban allí y seguro que no volverían.

Lo más probable es que estuviesen en la casa que dejó Sirius a Harry, pero siendo el antiguo cuartel de la orden debía tener suficiente protección.

De buena fuente sabía que la forma que tenían de salir de la casa era utilizando una red flu protegida que los llevaba a la casa de los Weasley pero esa propiedad también estaba protegida y custodiada por miembros de la orden. Así que todo se reducía a esperar a que el conejo saliera de su madriguera.

El nuevo curso de Hogwarts empezaría dentro de poco y ese sería el mejor momento para atacar. El expreso de Hogwarts estaba custodiado por una parte del profesorado del castillo. Buenos magos, sin duda, pero nada con lo que no pudiese el mejor mago de todos los tiempos.

Otro tema que lo molestaba bastante era el interés por los horrocuxes que había desarrollado el estúpido de Harry Potter. Se encontró con uno de ellos por casualidad en segundo. Aunque su diario no estaba demasiado protegido fue un duro golpe. Dumbledore investigó desde entonces esos objetos hasta dar con el anillo. Fue imprudente dejar la diadema en el castillo y al final pagó caro su error. Pero el resto de los horrocuxes estaban bien protegidos. La serpiente ya no salía sola de la mansión y en Gringotts es imposible entrar sin llave y la llave estaba cuidadosamente guardada.

Se sintió mínimamente satisfecho al ver que su plan no podía fallar y mandó llamar a Snape, tenía trabajo para él. Al cabo de unos minutos Snape entró en la habitación.

-Severus la tía de Harry supone un peligro para nosotros. La magia antigua que salvó al chico sigue activa.

-Mi señor creía que al renacer utilizando la sangre del chico esa magia quedó anulada.

-No voy a arriesgarme otra vez- Voldemort hizo una pausa y se giró lentamente para quedar de frente al otro hombre- ¿dónde está ahora Harry Potter?

-Su paradero actual solo lo conocen Minerva Mcgonagall y los Weasley mi señor.

-Quiero que te informes mejor, y cuando sepas donde está quiero que vigiles esa casa. Mata a esa mujer y a su familia. Quiero al chico desprotegido.


	6. Chapter 6

EL RITUAL

Hermione se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia la puerta pero el brazo fuerte de Draco la detuvo.

-Espera. No es lo que piensas.

-Me has estado mintiendo. ¿Amnesia? Já. He sido una tonta por creerte.- Hermione estaba dolida y solo quería salir de allí.

-No, no. Yo no te he mentido, pero una cosa que has dicho ha terminado de hacerme recordar.

La chica se giró lentamente, se podía ver todo el odio que desprendían sus ojos.

-Y lo primero que haces al recordar es llamarme sangre sucia?

Ya no pudo contener más esa lágrima que resbaló despacio por su cara. Draco se levantó de un salto y atrapó la gota con el pulgar. Se inclinó un poco para que su mirada quedara a la altura de la de Hermione.

-No me refería a ti.-dijo simplemente y comenzó a pasear por la habitación.

Después de algunas vueltas se volvió a sentar en la cama e invitó a su interlocutora a que hiciese lo mismo.

-El "ritual" de iniciación de un mortífago, hay muchos disparates sueltos por ahí. Acabo de acordarme. Siempre hay un trabajo, normalmente algo más fácil que lo que yo debía conseguir. Pero eso era más bien un castigo contra mi padre. No cualquiera puede ser mortífago, el Señor Tenebroso es desconfiado. Normalmente hay que capturar a un sangre sucia y torturarlo sin mostrar piedad. Eso es algo relativamente sencillo, lo duro es la marca tenebrosa.

Se estremeció ante el recuerdo y apartó la mirada durante unos momentos.

-La marca tenebrosa es una forma muy eficaz de comunicación pero también en cierto modo es una forma de tener controlados a los mortífagos. Voldemort tiene acceso directo a ellos.

-Draco, una marca en el brazo no te da acceso a una persona. – Hermione intentaba ser comprensiva pero el chico parecía que desvariaba.

-No Hermione no lo entiendes- se da una palmada en la frente- hay una poción.

-Qué poción?

-No consigo recordarlo del todo bien…

En la cara de Draco había una mueca de frustración. A Hermione se le escapó un bostezo y miró la hora.

-Son solo las ocho y media por qué no vas a dormir? No tiene que ser bueno para tu amnesia tanto esfuerzo.

-Yo ahora no puedo dormir pero estaré en mi cuarto cuando despiertes.-le regaló una sonrisa, volvían a estar bien.

A mitad de camino por el pasillo Draco cambió de idea y bajó hasta la cocina, hablar durante toda la noche le había dado hambre.

Bajó las escaleras. El segundo piso. No había entrado ahí, tan solo se veía un pasillo desgastado y oscuro con tres puertas.

Siguió bajando y llegó a la planta baja. Allí estaba la cocina. La lámpara de araña estaba encendida pero aún así Draco no pudo ver a Harry. El chico estaba de cuclillas detrás de uno de los muebles buscando al gato de Hermione.

Draco se levanto la manga izquierda y miró la marca grisácea que seguía perdiendo color. Sacó su varita y justo antes de tocar la marca, Harry, que había observado todos los movimientos del chico, lo desarma.

En la antigua mansión de los Malfoy, Voldemort paseaba nervioso. Odia esperar y Snape lo está haciendo esperar.

Unos golpes en la puerta. Saca su varita y violentamente abre las puertas de madera oscura dejando al descubierto a Snape.

-Sabes ya con seguridad dónde está la mujer?

-Si mi señor. Tal y como sospechabas están en Grinmul place. Hay ya dos hombres allí esperando cualquier salida improvisada.

-Muy bien Severus, me gusta ver resultados. Ahora quiero que te prepares, vamos a hacer una visita a Bellatrix.

-Pero mi señor está constantemente vigilada por aurores.

-Entonces será divertido.

Voldemort no tiene nada más que decir ni escucha y le hace una señal a Snape para que abandone la sala.

Se acerca a la chimenea y acaricia a Nagini.

-Mañana tenemos trabajo.

Draco despierta dolorido en su cama. Al recordar lo que sucedió se levanta sobresaltado. Sale de su habitación y se dirige a la de Harry. Allí no está. Tampoco en el salón. Por último baja a la cocina y antes de entrar oye la conversación que Harry está teniendo con Hermione.

-…solo porque Mcgonagall lo hace. Yo, sin embargo, no confío en él. Iba a tocarse la marca, iba a llamar a Voldemort. No hacen falta más pruebas. Seguro que Voldemort se ha comunicado de alguna forma con él. Vamos a poner toda la búsqueda de horrocuxes en peligro por él!

-Harry, él no sabe nada de horrocruxes. A penas hace unas horas que recobró la memoria.

-No podemos arriesgarnos.

Harry estaba tremendamente enfadado, no podía creer como su amiga no dudaba del intruso que tenían en su casa.

Draco escuchó los pasos de Harry acercándose a la puerta y se ocultó bajo la escalera, lo que le faltaba era que lo acusara también de espiar conversaciones.

Harry subió las escaleras enfadado y sin prestar mucha atención a nada y por eso no escuchó los sollozos de Hermione en la cocina.

Draco, sin embargo, si la escuchó y entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido. La chica estaba con la cara apoyada en las manos y no lo vio hasta que no se paró frente a ella.

-No llores- puso la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Hermione-no merece la pena.

-No lo entiendes.

-He escuchado parte de la conversación por accidente.

El chico está sereno, sabe que no tiene la culpa pero aún así una sensación extraña le oprime el pecho.

-Por qué ibas a tocar la marca con tu varita?

-Ya sé por qué se aclara con el paso del tiempo. Me acordé al entrar aquí. Yo no iba a convertirme en mortífago. La poción no la tomé y por eso la marca no termina de completarse. Mi madre iba a alejarme de todo. De Voldemort, de los mortífagos y de mi padre.

-Qué hiciste con la poción?

-La guardé, está en una de las residencias familiares.

Hermione desvía la mirada, una nueva fuente de información. Podrían buscarla y estudiar sus componentes. No los ayudaría en su busca de los horrocruxes pero si serviría para conocer mejor al enemigo.

-Qué sabes de horrocruxes?-la chica capta de nuevo la atención de Draco.

-Nada, el nombre no me recuerda a nada. Qué son?

Hermione duda unos momentos, está a punto de cruzar la línea. Si Harry tiene razón está metiendo la pata hasta el fondo, pero quiere creer que ella lleva la razón. Esa noche habían conectado.

-El diario de que poseyó a Ginny, la hermana de Ron, en segundo, eso era un horrocrux- quizás el camino de en medio era la mejor opción.

-Sí, recuerdo ese cuaderno. Mi padre estaba desesperado por deshacerse de él. Pero nunca me dijo qué era y por qué no podía cogerlo. Para qué sirve un horrocrux?

-Bueno, un horrocrux, básicamente contiene un trozo de alma.

La cara de Draco no dejaba dudas, nunca había escuchado lo que era un horrocrux. En su rostro se quedó congelada una mueca de miedo y asombro. Tras unos segundos de silencio se recompuso y entonces Hermione continuó.

-Si tu alma está protegida dentro de un objeto aunque tu cuerpo muera tú no puedes morir.

-Cuántos hizo Voldemort?

-Creemos que siete, bueno seis si no contamos con su cuerpo.

-Os quedan seis por destruir entonces.

-En realidad no, Dumbledore destruyó un anillo que perteneció a Slytherin y Harry acabó con la diadema de Ravenclaw.

-Sabéis algo de los que faltan?

-Lo más seguro es que uno de ellos sea la serpiente, Nagini –Draco tras un estremecimiento dice un "La recuerdo"-hay también un guardapelo y el otro creemos que es algo que perteneciera a Hufflepuff.

-A Hufflepuff?...- un recuerdo borroso venía a su mente.


	7. Chapter 7

EL ATAQUE

Draco hacía memoria pero no conseguía recordar nada. Algo perteneciente a Hufflepuff… no conseguía dar con ese recuerdo. Lo dejó estar y se volvió hacia Hermione que se mordía el labio preocupada.

-Qué te pasa?- Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Quizás te haya dicho demasiado. Harry piensa que no podemos fiarnos de ti.- otra vez se había ido de la lengua. El nuevo Draco era tan distinto…

-Sí, eso ya lo escuché.

Unos segundos de silencio. Cada uno piensa en una cosa y Draco finalmente habla movido por una nueva ambición. Se acerca a la chica y pone sus manos en las de ella mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Hermione tú has decidido confiar en mí y aún no sé por qué. No me lo merezco después de cómo os he tratado todo este tiempo pero quiero ayudar. Lo creas o no, nunca he sido tan mala persona como parecía.

Draco pone una sonrisa torcida que deja a Hermione sin palabras. Se miran intensamente durante unos momentos. En silencio. La mano de Draco se mueve ligeramente sobre las de Hermione pero no se aparta. La boca de la chica se entreabre y poco después esboza una dulce sonrisa. Ha decidido que puede confiar en él. Algo en sus ojos la deja suspendida en el tiempo. Entonces se da cuenta de que está embobada mirándolo, se ha perdido en sus ojos grises. Sonrojada aparta la mirada y se levanta.

Draco la nota incómoda y cambia rápido de tema.

-Qué hay en la segunda planta?- nota como la chica relaja los hombros.

-Los tíos de Harry se instalaron allí. Aceptaron vivir con él hasta que el hechizo que lo protege desaparezca y entonces se irán lejos, o eso han dicho.

-Am- ya no parece muy interesado en eso.

Se acerca a Hermione lentamente y aspira su perfume. No sabe por qué lo hace, quizás porque realmente parece confiar en él no como los demás. Recuerda en ese momento una conversación con Pansy en el colegio.

FLASH BACK-

Mira a la chica morena que tiene enfrente. Es guapa, tiene buen cuerpo y es divertida. Quizás demasiado pesada a veces, pero lo compensa en otras situaciones.

Un "amigo" de Draco se les acerca despacio y le da al chico un paquete. El rubio lo echa de allí en cuando coge la caja. Ve al chico alejarse.

-Debería tener amigos en condiciones, estos van a todos los sitios asustados.

-Te tienen miedo, cielo.

-Y tu no me tienes miedo?

Draco alcanza a Hermione que sigue de espaldas y le pone las manos en la cintura mientras apoya su frente en la coronilla de la chica. Obviamente Hermione se sobresalta y rápidamente se da la vuelta encontrándose con Draco demasiado cerca.

Podría haber utilizado una de sus típicas frases de ligoteo, podría haber dicho algo ingenioso para intentar conquistarla, pero no. Hermione no podía ser una más de su lista. Ella era la única chica que se enfrentaba a su carácter, respondía a su crueldad en el colegio, lo recordaba muy bien. No se dejaba impresionar por todo lo que Draco poseía y eso le resultaba interesante.

-Eres la primera persona que parece confiar en mí-su voz era un susurro.

-En el colegio estabas rodeado de amigos.-Hermione parecía ya más tranquila.

-Todos me tenían miedo y ninguno resultaba ser interesante.

-Eso significa que yo soy interesante?-la chica enarcó una ceja incapaz de creer lo que oía, un piropo de su antiguo enemigo.

-Sí, bastante interesante. Has besado alguna vez a alguien?

Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Y Krum?- otra negación- y la comadreja?- finalmente otra negación- interesante.

-Por qué te resulta interesante?- estaba a la defensiva.

-No te enfades no me voy a meter contigo.

La cara de Hermione se relajó y entonces Draco se acercó un poco más. Sus alientos se mezclaban mientras se miraban a los ojos. Quería besarla, por algún extraño motivo quería hacerlo, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Así que esbozó una sonrisa y se alejó despacio hasta sentarse junto a la mesa.

-Draco, antes dijiste que la poción está guarda….

Se escuchan pasos en la escalera y Hermione se caya. Harry entra en la cocina con cara de preocupación. Hace como que no ve a Draco y se acerca a Hermione.

-Perdona por lo de antes, no debí hablarte así. Aunque yo no confíe en él si confío en ti.- la abraza y la besa en la mejilla- Acabo de hablar con Ron dice que viene dentro de un rato. Por lo visto tiene algo que contarnos. Yo voy a salir un momento, mis tíos dicen que no soportan estar aquí encerrados.

Harry sale de la cocina y se encuentra con sus tíos y su primo adecuadamente camuflados.

Salen por la puerta principal los cuatro. En la plaza hay un par de niños jugando a la pelota y sus padres sentados en un banco a unos pasos de ellos. Los cuatro enfilan la calle hacia la avenida más cercana. Antes de doblar la esquina unos encapuchados les cierran el paso. Los mortífagos aparecen varita en mano dispuestos a matar a los tíos de Harry. Giran rápidamente para entrar en la casa pero se dan cuenta que en lugar de los niños y sus padres hay cuatro mortífagos más. Ninguno de ellos lanza un solo hechizo y Harry sabe la razón, están esperando que Voldemort aparezca. Una sombra se personifica frente a todos a varios pasos de Harry y sus tíos. Un rayo rojo sale de la varita de Voldemort mientras que de la de Harry sale uno blanco. Conectan lanzan chispas que hacen retroceder a los mortífagos. Los familiares de Harry están aterrorizados tras su espalda. De pronto la mano de Voldemort tiembla descontrolada los ojos rojos rebosantes de odio se abren mientras la varita brilla como un hierro candente.

Voldemort sale despedido hacia atrás chocando con un banco de la plaza, un hilito de sangre recorre su sien derecha. Todos los mortífagos acuden a su encuentro asustados. Al alcanzar al Señor Tenebroso salen despedidos en todas direcciones. Voldemort lanza un alarido furioso al escuchar cómo se cierra una puerta.


	8. Chapter 8

LA FUGA

La puerta de la casa hizo un ruido sordo al cerrarse y Vernon comenzó a gritar. Petunia abrazaba a su hijo mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Hermione y Draco se encontraron con la escena y Harry les explicó.

-Voldemort está fuera, ha venido por ellos.

Esa simple frase bastó para que Hermione sacase su varita y empezase a proteger la casa, repasando cada hechizo, procurando no dejar ni una grieta en su defensa.

-No creo que hoy vuelva a intentarlo ha pasado algo extraño.

El chico les contó el ataque y sus tíos y su primo volvieron a la segunda planta. Hermione y Draco por otra parte pusieron a Harry al corriente sobre lo que habían hablado acerca de la marca tenebrosa. Harry miró receloso al otro chico pero su historia era convincente así que no dijo nada.

-Hay otra cosa más- añadió Draco antes de que Harry se fuese- creo que aquí ya no estamos seguros pero conozco un sitio donde si lo estaríamos. Mis padres tienen una casa, bueno más bien es una pequeña isla con una casa.

Las caras de asombro de Harry y Hermione no tenían precio, ¿Quién compra una isla? Obviamente la gente normal no, aunque los Malfoy no son gente normal por así decirlo.

-¿Voldemort no conoce la existencia de esa isla?

-No, allí es donde mi madre quería llevarme. Antes la isla tenía algunos indígenas pero se marcharon por el clima, se volvió demasiado frío.

-¿Y pretendes que nos congelemos?

-No, cuando mi madre encontró la isla la protegió con varios hechizos y uno de ellos mantiene una temperatura estable entre veinticinco y treinta grados centígrados. También la protegió contra los muggles y contra otros magos, yo soy el guardián de los secretos.

-¿Tu padre tampoco sabe nada?- Harry tenía que reconocer que la idea era buena.

-No, solo mi madre y yo conocemos la existencia de la isla, bueno allí también hay elfos domésticos pero están bajo juramento.

En ese momento escucharon pasos por la escalera y se volvieron instintivamente con las varitas en alto. Ron al ver el panorama levantó las manos y caminó despacio.

-Pero qué os pasa? Harry te dije que venía.

-Si Ron lo siento ha habido un pequeño problema, luego te cuento.

-Sí, bueno, como sea. Traigo la mejor noticia que podría darte alguien. Ya sé donde hay otro horrocrux.- esperó unos momentos mientras el mensaje calaba- está aquí, ha estado delante de nuestras narices todo el tiempo. Cuando hicimos limpieza, Hermione no te acuerdas? El guardapelo que no podíamos abrir.

La cara de la chica pasó de la incredulidad al horror, había tenido un trozo del alma de Voldemort en sus manos. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío la recorriera.

-Pero Ron, tú lo has dicho, hicimos limpieza, todas esas cosas se tiraron.- la voz de Hermione recuperó su tono normal.

Ahora Ron sonreía más ampliamente, parecía que la chica era demasiado obvia para él, que la conocía tan bien.

-Kreacher guardó algunas cosas en la casa para que no las tirásemos y el guardapelo llevaba el símbolo de Slytherin así que lo más seguro es que el guardapelo siga en la casa.

Harry y Hermione cruzaron una mirada significativa. Harry llamó al elfo que apareció con un "PLOP".

-Kreacher donde guardaste los objetos que recogiste durante la limpieza?

-Kreacher no se quedó con nada amo.

-No Kreacher esto es importante. Necesitamos saber si guardaste un guardapelo de oro.

De repente el elfo comenzó a sollozar y a golpearse contra el marco de una puerta.

-Mundungus se llevó todo lo que Kreacher había guardado, ese asqueroso se llevó también el guardapelo del amo Regulus.

Tardaron algunos minutos en tranquilizar al elfo que insistía en golpearse contra algo. Después lo mandaron a buscar al ladrón y le regalaron el guardapelo falso para animarlo.

Había sido un día tremendamente largo. Draco y Hermione estaban agotados pero debían poner a Ron al corriente sobre la mudanza y sobre el viaje que ellos dos realizarían en breve.

-Hermione tenemos que destruir los horrocruxes, eso es lo más importante.- Ron hablaba alterado.

-Podemos prestar más servicios a la Orden. A demás Ron es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por Draco, él ha querido ayudar nos toca a nosotros corresponder.

-¿Y por qué tienes que ir sola?

-Hermione ve con alguien de la Orden- Harry intervino por primera vez.

-No va a hacerme nada y sé defenderme sola.

Dicho esto la chica se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y se fue hacia la habitación de Draco. Solo tenían un día para preparar el viaje y quería saber exactamente a dónde iban.

Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró con un Draco dormido sobre la cama, aún vestido y con los zapatos puestos. Hermione decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo dormir.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Malfoy (aunque ya no debería llamarse así) Voldemort ultimaba los detalles de su siguiente ataque. No estaba dispuesto a volver a fallar. Para poder concentrarse en Harry Potter no debía quedar ningún cabo suelto. Su varita ya no respondía con la eficacia que debía y necesitaba solucionar ese pequeño detalle. Con Bellatrix de nuevo al mando de los mortífagos, él podría dedicarse a otros asuntos más importantes.

Tres mortífagos irían a hacer una visita a Olivanders y el resto lo acompañarían a liberar a Bellatrix.

Estaba ya casi todo listo, esa noche era la elegida.

Snape guió a los mortífagos hasta un pequeño pueblo de casas bajas. Allí había sido trasladad la mortífaga y estaba custodiada por un regimiento de aurores. Desde su escondite pudieron observar que la situación descrita por Snape no era una exageración. Las calles estaban siendo patrulladas por parejas de aurores que sin descanso deambulaban por cada rincón, una patrulla de cinco aurores sobrevolaban la zona en escoba varita en mano y en el edificio central del pueblo había diez aurores más custodiando la entrada de la prisión donde mantenían a Bellatrix.

Voldemort hizo un gesto y un mortífago se acercó veloz.

-Quiero que desaparezcas con un hechizo desilusionador y te acerques.

El mortífago obedeció y al poner un pie en el linde del pueblo una alarma sonó y seis aurores lo cercaron sin demora. En menos de medio minuto el mortífago yacía muerto en la calle y dos aurores lo retiraban hacia la prisión.

Un suspiro de asombro recorrió las filas de mortífagos y Voldemort los mandó callar. Los aurores estaban más alerta que antes, sabían que iba a haber un intento de fuga y no podían dejar escapar a los prisioneros.

Voldemort se irguió y habló para todos sus seguidores, eran al menos cuarenta mortífagos reunidos para la ocasión.

-Vosotros- señaló a un grupo de mortífagos- separaos en dos grupos y deshaceos de los aurores en escoba. Vosotros –señaló al grupo más numeroso- entrad en el pueblo a pie y deshaceos de los aurores que patrullan la calle pero en ningún momento os acerquéis al centro.

Vio marchar a los dos grupos que había designado. Los aurores en escoba se vieron superados en número, cayeron dos mortífagos pero todos los aurores también. La batalla en las calles era otra cosa, estaba mucho más igualada y Voldemort se vio obligado a intervenir.

Los aurores estaban bien entrenados pero Voldemort se adentraba por las calles sin apenas oposición. Los cuerpos sin vida de cada bando llenaban la calle mientras la prisión quedaba aislada. El asalto final fue más rápido de lo esperado. Escondidos entre las sombras aislaron el edificio y acabaron con todos los guardianes. Dentro no hubo demasiada resistencia y llegaron con facilidad hasta las celdas. De todos los mortífagos liberados, Voldemort tan solo apreció la incorporación de Bellatrix y de Greyback, los demás eran solo más carne de cañón.

_**NA: **__Bueno ya llevamos unos cuantos capítulos de la historia, espero que os esté gustando y que la encontréis entretenida ._

_De momento no ha habido mucho love pero ya va a empezar a aparecer aunque no sea del todo el tema principal para no ponerme pastelosa._

_Gracias a todos los lectores y a los que escriben reviews , sois los mejores _

_Un besoo! (K) _


End file.
